Thinking of You
by Adaelie
Summary: First loves are complicated. Things happen and you get so confused. Whether it's for the best or worst, it's all up for you to decide. But isn't life just... funny like that sometimes?


**Thinking of You**

First loves are complicated. Things happen and you get so confused. Whether it's for the best or worst, it's all up for you to decide. But isn't life just… funny like that sometimes?

**By Adaelie**

**Tea Leaf and Coffee Bean, San Francisco, CA. 11:34 AM. September 15****th****.**

I merely stared ahead, offering a small smile to the barista behind the counter. He returned the grin, smiling a bit cheekily once he realized I was the same girl who had been here just the other day. "Hey Miss Chelsea, what'cha want this morning?" He quipped, flicking his black bangs in the other direction slightly. His piercings were apparent on his face, although there were only two lip rings. Not… that I was staring at them or anything. His lips twitched up into a smirk. "You like what you see, Chelsea?" He teased.

A blush flitted across my face and I merely snorted in response. "Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night Kendall." He pouted. "I'll have an iced coffee, please." He nodded slightly, moving to dispense said liquid. "Would you like some sugar with that?" He glanced back at me, puckering his lips at me rather childishly. "Yes, but not the kind you want."

This was a usual routine for Kendall and me in the morning.

He handed me the cup of warm coffee before charging me for the coffee at least trying to flirt with me a final time before I'd go to my own little table (that he personally reserved to me) and set my laptop down and get to work. I usually didn't leave until late afternoon because my job didn't start until then. I'm actually attending San Francisco State University taking up a major in agriculture.

I don't know why it was that I wanted to be interested in agriculture, but something about the country called to me. I've lived in the city my entire life, but once I went out to Kansas and I was actually capable of seeing the stars. I could breathe so much easier.

Maybe that was why.

I sat down at my typical table near by the window, setting down the cup of coffee onto the table before pulling up a seat and sitting down. I bent down slightly to lift my laptop case off from my body before reaching to pull out the laptop. I had named it Lunchbox, merely on a whim. Staying up until the early hours of the morning with nothing but pop rocks and soda keeping you awake does things, I swear. _Crash!_

I looked up now, narrowing my eyes at the person who had been unfortunate enough to bump into the table and make my coffee spill. On my head no less. The person who had bumped into the table merely looked at me and sputtered nervously. I sat up now, sweeping my _now _coffee smelling bangs to the side. He grimaced in response, rushing to my aid with several napkins only to be run over by Kendall moments later.

"Aww, poor baby Chelsea! Here, let me help clean you up." He teased, smirking slightly before I shoved him away with my hand. "Kendall!" The manager screeched, and the barista merely sighed as he trudged off to attend to such matters.

The person merely looked at me now as he got up from the ground, approaching me with several napkins at hand. "I'm so sorry." He began, lowering his blue gaze to the ground. It was so stereotypical Californian now that I looked at him. He was a bit pale for most, but he had the bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes that sometimes I wished I had. He smiled softly at me, handing me the napkins. I dabbed at my hair slightly, secretly hoping the smell would go away eventually.

"I'm new at this job, really. I haven't… gotten the hang of it quite yet." He said, laughing a bit sheepishly holding his right hand behind his head. "I'm Will, by the way."

His smiles were contagious. One spread across my face and I nodded my head.

"My name's Chelsea."

**Author's Note; **Oh yes. That's right. An actual series for Harvest Moon. Coming from me. That's right. Will and Chelsea ftw! This is an AU fic if you haven't realized, but it should be quite interesting hopefully. xD Click and review kids. I'm unlikely to update again if you don't. ; - ;


End file.
